This invention relates generally to contact devices and, more particularly, to a contact device in which a movable contact is provided to a resilient contactor made integral with a movable contact side terminal plate, for contact opening and closing operation with respect to a stationary contact provided to a stationary contact side terminal plate.
The contact device of the kind referred to can be utilized effectively in such electromagnetic relays as remote control type relays.